Bear in the Big Blue House Videography
Home video releases of Bear in the Big Blue House. Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment distributed the VHS releases and the first set of DVD releases, up to 2003. From 2004, the DVD releases were released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment. Volumes 1-2 (September 15, 1998) Volume 1 (Home Sweet Home!) Home is Where the Bear Is What's in the Mail, Today? Volume 2 (Fun with Friends!) Friends For Life The Big Little Visitor Volumes 3-4 (December 1, 1998) Volume 3 (Let's All Dance!) Dancin' the Day Away Listen Up! Volume 4 (Learn to Help!) Need a Little Help Today Lost Thing Volumes 5-6 (March 2, 1999) Volume 5 (Colors and Shapes) A Wagon of a Different Color Shape of a Bear Volume 6 (Healthy and Happy) Picture of Health Magic in the Kitchen Volumes 7-8 (June 22, 1999) Volume 7 (Birthday Party) Mouse Party Bear's Birthday Bash Volume 8 (Bedtime With Bear) The Big Sleep And to All a Good Night Home Sweet Home DVD (January 1, 2002) Home Is Where the Bear Is What's in the Mail, Today? All Connected Families, Mail and More DVD (January 1, 2002) Friends for Life The Big Little Visitor Dirt, I Love You So! Dancing, Music and Bells DVD (January 1, 2002) Dancin' the Day Away Listen Up! Clear as a Bell Need a Little Help Today DVD (January 1, 2002) Need a Little Help Today Lost Thing Oops, My Mistake Shapes, Sounds and Colors with Bear DVD (August 1, 2000) A Wagon of a Different Color Shape of a Bear Listen Up! Healthy and Happy DVD (January 1, 2002) Picture of Health Magic in the Kitchen Raiders of the Lost Cheese Party Time with Bear DVD (June 23, 2000) Mouse Party Bear's Birthday Bash Dancin' the Day Away Sleepy Time With Bear & Friends DVD (June 23, 2000) The Big Sleep And to All a Good Night Friends For Life Potty Time with Bear VHS (August 31, 1999) When You've Got to Go! DVD (November 27, 2001) When You've Got to Go! If at First You Don't Succeed... Call It a Day Visiting the Doctor with Bear VHS (July 18, 2000) The Big Blue Housecall That Healing Feeling DVD (November 27, 2001) The Big Blue Housecall That Healing Feeling Picture of Health Halloween and Thanksgiving VHS (August 29, 2000) Halloween Bear The Best Thanksgiving Ever DVD (June 7, 2005) Halloween Bear The Best Thanksgiving Ever A Berry Bear Christmas VHS (August 29, 2000) A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 DVD (June 7, 2005) A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 Brainteasers with Bear VHS (August 29, 2000) I Built That! I Was Just Thinking DVD (November 27, 2001) I Built That! I Was Just Thinking Bugged by Bugs VHS (August 29, 2000) Buggin' Back to Nature DVD (November 27, 2001) Buggin' Back to Nature A Plant Grows in Bear's House Storytelling with Bear VHS (January 23, 2001) Words, Words, Words What's the Story? DVD (November 27, 2001) Words, Words, Words What's the Story? Read My Book 100th Episode Celebration VHS (January 23, 2001) Bear's Secret Cave I've Got Your Number DVD (November 27, 2001) Bear's Secret Cave We Did It Our Way I've Got Your Number Computer Caper VHS (January 23, 2001) Let's Get Interactive It's a Mystery to Me DVD (November 27, 2001) Let's Get Interactive It's a Mystery to Me It's All About You Early to Bed, Early to Rise VHS (January 23, 2001) Go to Sleep Morning Glory DVD (November 27, 2001) Go to Sleep Morning Glory A Winter's Nap Sharing with Friends VHS (June 5, 2001) Share, Bear What's Mine is Yours DVD (November 27, 2001) Share, Bear What's Mine is Yours Friends at Play Safe and Sound VHS (June 5, 2001) Nothing to Fear Afraid Not DVD (November 27, 2001) Nothing to Fear Afraid Not Wish You Were Here Get to Know VHS (June 5, 2001) Oops, My Mistake It's All in Your Head DVD (November 27, 2001) Oops, My Mistake It's All in Your Head Tutter the Great VHS (June 5, 2001) Dirt, I Love You So! Boys Will Be Boys DVD (November 27, 2001) Dirt, I Love You So! Boys Will Be Boys Woodland House Wonderful Bear's Epic Hits VHS (May 7, 2002) You Go, Ojo! Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun DVD (January 28, 2003) You Go, Ojo! Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun The Way I Feel Today Everybody's Special! VHS (May 7, 2002) As Different as Day and Night Bats are People Too DVD (January 28, 2003) As Different as Day and Night Bats are People Too The Yard Sale Tidy Time with Bear VHS (May 7, 2002) Working Like a Bear Woodland House Wonderful DVD (May 7, 2002) Working Like a Bear Woodland House Wonderful We Did It Our Way Dance Party! VHS (August 20, 2002) Music to My Ears Dance Fever! DVD (August 20, 2002) Music to My Ears Dance Fever! I For-Got Rhythm!? Sense-Sational! VHS (August 20, 2002) Smellorama The Senseless Detectives DVD (June 7, 2005) Smellorama The Senseless Detectives Water, Water Everywhere Heroes of Woodland Valley VHS and DVD (January 28, 2003) Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 Head to Toe with Bear and Friends DVD (July 8, 2003) Show and Tell A Bear for All Seasons VHS (July 8, 2003) Falling for Fall Summer Cooler DVD (July 8, 2003) Falling for Fall Summer Cooler All Weather Bear Scientific Bear VHS (July 8, 2003) Scientific Bear DVD (July 8, 2003) Scientific Bear Practice Makes Perfect VHS (December 2, 2003) Show Your Stuff The Great Bandini DVD (December 2, 2003) At the Old Bear Game Show Your Stuff The Great Bandini Bear's New Place VHS (December 2, 2003) The Amazing Skippy DVD (December 2, 2003) The Amazing Skippy The Lost Episode! VHS (December 2, 2003) Lost and Found DVD (December 2, 2003) Lost and Found Notes This special is including Bear in the Big Blue House LIVE!, which was released on VHS and DVD on April 1, 2003. Category:Bear in the Big Blue House VHS and DVD Videography Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005